Damages
by ISayOye
Summary: Something bad happens in Jim and Pam's apartment. AN: In the same format of the show Damages but is not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Tubs for Two

i bJanuary 28, 2009/b

_**January 28, 2009 6:14pm**_

"_What's her name?" A tall man in a white coat demanded in a hurry before the wheels of the gurney every hit the floor._

"_Pamela Beesly. She was found fully clothed in her bathtub."_

"_Trauma one." He helped steer the gurney in the right direction. "What happened to her?"_

**August 14, 2008 11:46am**

The smile on her face covered from cheek to cheek every time she glanced down in her lap to nice shiny silver band and modest diamond that rest lightly on her finger. Her head would quickly snap up to see Jim focused on his computer with a smirk on his face as if he had been reading her thoughts at that moment.

It had only been three whole days since she insulted his courage and after a million accusations about what the perfect moment might be like he dropped to one knee right in front of her while she sit on the couch. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me and you're watching a movie?"

"I'm not even sure I want to get married anymore. You've made me apathetic towards the whole intuition." She said with a stone cold face internally applauding herself for pulling off this kind of mock-seriousness. "After you said you were going to propose you didn't and since then it's been haunting me. Look, even right now in the movie. He's telling her that they should get married."

"Oh, you're going to marry me" He said standing up looking directly in to her eyes. "You… will… marry… me…" His hands reached for her before she was able to climb her way off the couch. His fingers extended and tickled her most vulnerable areas. "You're going to marry me, Pam."

"No I'm not." She chanted over and over again with what little air could escape her lips in between all the laughing. Her legs kicked everywhere and her hands tried to swat him away but the ripples of the chuckles throughout her body made her weak.

"I think you are." He continued for only a few more minutes before his fingers were replaced with kisses and by morning he had the ring panted perfectly in place on her finger.

"I've got the listings." He came up to her desk breaking her concentration on her own thoughts.

"What?"

"For the apartments…"

"Oh right. When do we leave?"

"I told Michael we'll be leaving during lunch and probably won't be back today. After a few inappropriate jokes about crimsoning every room he said it was fine."

"So by lunch do you mean now?"

"I am just that awesome."

_**January 28, 2009 6:34pm**_

"_This place is a mess!" One suit said to the other. Looking around every picture frames were broken and face down on the floor. Each cupboard had been opened leaving the kitchen floor a pile of broken glass. The clothes were ripped from the closet and pulled out of the drawers. Some of them ripped apart. Boxes from under the bed were pulled out and dumped on the ground. The only trail left on the floor was from the bed in to bathroom and was coaxed in blood. The only thing in the entire apartment left in this place was a handful of wedding invitations sitting on the living room table. "She was getting married in two weeks?"_

"_I guess. There was no ring on the victim's finger."_

**August 14, 2008 1:48pm**

"This is it!" She repeated over and over again turning to her side to grab Jim's hand with both of hers and jumping up and down. "This is our place."

"Are you sure?" His eyes lit up with her enthusiasm.

"Now I know the lighting seems a little dull but we can replace the bulbs. You can paint and decorate however you want as long as you have your plans in writing." The landlady kept talking looking directly at Jim without ever once glancing at Pam. She had a smile on her face that made Jim look towards Pam every few minutes just for reassurance.

"Can we have a minute please?" She spoke up pulling herself closer to Jim but was completely ignored by the quite beautiful woman who was focused on her fiancé. The second pasted by quietly before she finally pulled him in to the bathroom practically slamming the door on the lady's face when she decided to follow.

"That…is why I'm not sure this is the right place for us." He closed to the lid to the toilet before sitting on it taking both her hands in to his.

"Tempted?"

"Not even a little bit." He pulled her arms until they were wrapped around his shoulders running slightly down his back. She leaned down and what was supposed to be a small simple kiss turned in to a deeper make out session until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Just a minute. We're still discussing." She yelled towards the door. "What do you think?" Her eyes were wide and on his. "I mean, I think the bathtub alone is enough. We could both fit in that thing."

"Alright. This is it."

_**January 28, 2009 7:02pm**_

_"Why is it so cold in here?" She shivered grabbing the sides of her arms._

_"You just now notice that?" Her partner pointed towards the thermostat. "It's set to 52 degrees Fahrenheit." He placed yet another evidence bag on top of the pile resting on the living room table and made his way towards the bathroom. "Have you been in there yet?"_

_"Not yet. I'm still trying to avoid glass over here."_

_"Alright." He pushed the door open using his just arm. "Claudia, I think you should see this…" The mirror was cracked in four different places leaving little pieces of glass scattered all over the counter. There was a slight hint of where the blood used to be in the bathtub before it sunk down the drain. In the sink was a pull of blood staining the cold white tile and crimson footprints covered the floor._


	2. Chapter 2: Raise and Shine

ib January 28, 2009 12:18pm /b

_**January 30, 2009 9:24am**_

"_She's been in and out of consciousness since she got here but she won't talk or eat anything." The curly haired nurse in the teal scrubs turned to the detective in a slightly annoyed manner. "We haven't been able to get a hold of any family."_

"_What about her fiancé?" He asked more focused swishing the coffee around in his hand rather than the broken girl lying in the bed before him._

"_She has a fiancé?"_

"_She was supposed to be getting married in two weeks." He cleared his throat. "Rape kit?"_

"_She was either raped or has recently had rough sex."_

"_Has she had any visitors?"_

"_Nobody's come in to check on her or has even asked about her since she came in. She's been completely alone."_

**August 21, 2008 11:12pm**

"Was it really worth it?" His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, fingers running through her hair in the lazy position they lay in on the couch looking at unpacked boxes sprawling across the floor of the living room.

"What?"

"The moving here. Was it worth watching the landlady molest me with her eyes just so you could have an awesomely large bathroom?"

"Yes," she said completely deadpan. "Was it worth telling Toby just to have him practically latching on to me after work?"

"Not really."

"He made Michael uncomfortable!" She looked up at him.

"Not half as much as me." He turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "I thought he was leaving."

"His ex wife wouldn't let his daughter fly on a plane to Costa Rica by herself and he wasn't going to just not see her so he didn't leave at all." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would know that."

"Well…I do know everything." Her words were broken up his clunky moment as he picked her up off the couch.

"Then I guess you know I don't want to talk about him anymore or ever again for that matter." The bedroom door accidentally slammed shut behind them after he kicked it since his arms were full of her.

_**January 30, 2009 11:08am**_

_She turned on the side ignoring every ache in her body almost as if she was no longer attached to it. Her eyes first hit the wall in front of her. It wasn't her wall. It was too white and not cursed with the same red stains her home had acquired two days before._

"_Pam? My name is Detective Johnson. I just need to ask you a few questions so we can find whoever did this to you." She could hear his voice somewhere in the distance but couldn't quite place them in her room. As she lay still in her head looking deep in to the walls the world started pulling away again like it had before. "Pam, do you know who did this to you?" She gave no response. "Is there someone we can call for you? You're fiancé?" The first tear squeezed out from behind the cold eyes for the first time._

**August 22, 2008 6:23am**

"Get up." Jim shook her the shoulder right lightly before pressing kissing on to it

"No." Her voice cracked from the gargling feeling in the back of her throat.

"Beesly, get up. We need to get ready for work. You have hours to spend in that big bathroom you like so much."

"Are you implying that I need to? I don't look good enough naturally so I need to go stress myself out with hours of beautification."

"There's no right answer to that is there?"

"Just let me sleep." She whined pulling away from him and out of his arms. Rolling over to what was actually meant to be her side of the bed before she realized she was more comfortable on top of him and apparently so was he. "You know, I don't know if I want to marry a human alarm clock."

"Of course you do. I'll never stop ticking for you."

"Alright! I'm getting up," she yelled. "I need to wash that line off of me." Her legs reluctantly fell to the floor before she raced to the bathroom before he could make his way in there too.

"What happened to all those baths we were supposed the take together? You know, the whole reason we got the place."

"You're corniness is making me reevaluate this relationship!" She called out through the locked door.

"You love…" He was cut off by a sharp knock on the front door. He was almost afraid to answer it seeing as how only a crazy person would bother their neighbors at six thirty in the morning. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked opening the door only a little.

"Hi. I'm your neighbor from across the hall. Jacob." He extended his arm and shook Jim's hand. "I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning. My wife and I can hear you and your wife. I'm sorry to say this but you're being quite loud. The walls in this building aren't very thick…."

"I'm so sorry." Jim stopped him short. "I promise we'll keep it down."

"Have a good day."

"You too man." He shut the door as he heard the other one open. "Miss me already?" He called out but in a slightly quieter tone while his feet carried him to the half naked Pam in the bathroom.

"I'll forgive you just this once but…" First the bra hit the floor. She turned her back to him and slowly slid her underwear down to her ankles before kicking them off. "You need to come take care of me." He didn't bother with words. He watched her impale herself in the water as he striped off what little clothing he had on. He practically raced to the tub and started to fall on to her lips leaving her only a millisecond to let out a small giggle.

_**January 28, 2009 12:18pm**_

_The first drop started on the side of her head above and next to her ear. It itched its way down her cheek until it inevitably fell to her shoulder. A cascade followed hitting her head only seconds after she turned the knob. She pulled her knees to her chest as the water seeped through her clothing and burned her skin. Small pieces of hair fell over her eyes and stuck to her face. Her eyes squeezed shut and she held her breath focusing on the lines of stings on her body while her blood rushed towards the drain._


	3. Chapter 3: Shake And Break

ibJanuary 28, 2009 3:01pm/b

_**January 28, 2009 3:01pm**_

_She did everything she could to scream but nothing would come out. She tired to punch and kick but it was like her bones had turned in to liquid matter so whatever she landed against his body seemed more like a tap. "You can't hurt me." His slimy tongue sneaked out between his lips as he licked them. "It will hurt a lot less if you don't fight back."_

**August 30, 2008 12:00pm**

"You're exactly on time," her mother called to her and she walked into the backyard of her parent's modest home. Her dad waved to her from the barbeque grill slathering all its contents with an obscene about of sauce. Her oldest brother, Peter, sat at the very end of the table with his children all propped up in chairs, chocolate smothered all over their smiles. Her other brother sitting on the porch downing what she instinctively guessed was his third beer.

"Hey Pammy. No tall guy today?" He yelled slurring every syllable.

"Jim's helping his brother move today. He's the only one that can distract children for long periods of time." She smiled at him with pity.

"I know. I miss him already," Peter said while one of his children tried to stick small pieces of food in his nose.

"He's going to make a great father, Pammy." Her father looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yes, he will!" Her drunken brother wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders. "Can you imagine a bunch of big, tall babies running around his yard. All with goofy smiles and low rent sense of humors."

"Daddy. We're not even married yet and I think I'd want to enjoy that before we start a family." Feeling ignored her brother slumped down in his chair sucking on his nearly finished beer. "So, stop getting your hopes up."

"Do you think that the documentary crew will give us footage of you waddling around that office?"

"I might not be at that office any longer. I've got an interview on Monday."

_**February 1, 2009 10:43am**_

_"Hi. My name is Patrick Beesly. I got a call about my sister." He was a shorter gentleman four years his sister's senior. _

_"Right his way, sir." To nurses it looked as if she hadn't moved in the past couple of days. Every time her bandages were changed she kept quiet and let them do their work ignoring their quaint attempts at conversation._

_"What happened to her? How long has she been here? Where's Jim?"_

_"You're the first person we've been able to get a hold of. She was brought in a couple of days ago."_

_"Is she alright? Can she leave?"_

_"The doctor wants to keep an eye on her wounds and her blood pressure." _

_He finally pushed passed a nurse to his sister's chilled body. Her skin had no more color expect for the pall hint of red from under the bandages. "Hey Pammy," he walked over to where she was facing so she could see it was him. He places a hand on his shoulder and watched his sister wince as she pulled away sharply. "What happened Pammy?" There was a small purple spot just above her left eye and a larger more purple and black one on her right cheek bone. He tried to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear but she pushed her entire body to the other side of the bed swatting his hand away._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" Words felt foreign on her lips and her voice shacked shake putting a strain on her throat. "Why are you even here?" She yelled drawing attention from the nurses' station._

"_Is everything alright in here?" Two practically identical nurses came from behind the curtain._

"_He shouldn't be here. I want him to leave!" She her voice carried even louder breaking until her tone was only a shadow._

"_Sir, I think you should go. Ms. Beesly needs her rest."_

**August 30, 2008 12:51pm **

"I'm sorry about Patrick, Mom." She tired to warm up to her mother who was burning her hands as they immerged from the hot soapy water.

"Don't apologize, Pam. He's my son," She had the same tone Pam took on with Michael most days. She plastered a smile on her face and turned towards her daughter. "Tell me about the new job."

"Mom…"

"I'm serious. I want to hear all about it."

"It's for an advertising agency. Their art department needs another person to help their graphic presentations and so far they've liked my book."

"You're book?"

"My portfolio, it's just a collection of stuff I worked on in New York."

"What does Jim think? I bet he's excited."

"I haven't told him yet." Her mother abruptly turned towards her dropping the plastic Elmo dish she was holding in to the water. "I just don't want him to get his hopes up. I don't know if I really want a new job just yet. Things are changing so quickly. We're getting married in a few months, we just moved, and we're making new friends. Life seems really good right now. I don't want it to change."

_**January 31, 2009 4:03am**_

_She couldn't sleep. On the back of her eye lids was enough blood to fill a decent number of buckets thrown all around her apartment. Her home that she was supposed to share with Jim that he wasn't going to be in anymore. Her mind would drift from one bloody wall to the next being haunted by his face, his voice, his smile, his laughter all of which she wasn't sure he would ever hear again._

**August 30, 2008 9:22pm**

He walked through the door and instantly kicked off his shoes. His jacket fell on the couch and he turned his face away from the living room as he walked down the hall so he could continue pretending that everything was already unpacked instead of scattered on the floor.

"What are we going to do with all the extra boxes? The ones with birthday cards and stuff because if you've noticed how many shoes you have then you'd know they wouldn't fit in the closet." He smiled at the sight of her sitting at the computer of the new desk they went and bought together. It seemed really corny but the truth was there wasn't a limit to the amount of excitement they got buying a piece of furniture together for the first time.

"What? No 'hello'?" She didn't even look up at him.

"Sorry." He walked over to her leaned down ready to kiss her cheek but at the same moment she turned her dead so his lips landed directly on hers.

"Hi." She barely whispered. "We can just put the boxes under the bed. Maybe if there's already stuff download we won't lose our socks."

"You're definitely the smart one this relationship." He moved over the bed lying down on his side, his head resting deep in to the pillow, but never taking his eyes off her.

"Was that ever a question?"

"So, how's the family?"

"They missed you. By the time the kids decided to dump koolaid on their heads Peter was whining 'I miss Jim.' It was cute and kind of disturbing."

"I bet your mom loved that."

"She was too busy yelling at Daddy for laughing so hard and then making comments about how that was going to be us some day if I wasn't careful and kept you in line."

"If you come to bed soon that could be us," he teased. "Never too early to get started."

"No knocking me up until after we're married and even then it's still a discussion first."

"Fine. What are you working on?" He watched every facial muscle she had change.

"Nothing." She exited out of the application quickly. "We can practice becoming like my parents… You know, saying that out loud is really weird."

"Just get in the bed already!" She laughed jumping out of the chair and tackled him.

_**January 28, 2009 4:58pm**_

_"I'm so sorry." The woman repeated over and over again. "I don't know what got in to him. I've never seen him like that." By the time Pam's eyes had dried the woman's face was covered. "Here let me help you." The small woman pulled Pam up off the floor. "I know it might not seem like it right now but those legs belong to you. You need to make them move or else we'll never make it." The made their way from the bedroom to the bathroom leaving a trail of red smudges behind them._


End file.
